Dolor y Venganza
by TheDivaP77
Summary: Ranma se siente muy dolido por un secreto que descubrió y alguien hace cambiar su forma de pensar.
1. ¿Muerte?

¡Hola!

Espero que les guste mi Fic y disfruten n.n

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de la maravillosa y grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi. Este Fic lo hago sin fines de lucro.**

**¿Muerte?**

Estaba lloviendo en la ciudad de Nerima y en el Dojo Tendo, las cosas estaban muy deprimentes.

-Dojo Tendo.

-Papá, ya cálmate.- le decía la mayor de los Tendo a su padre tratando de que él se calmara para que dejará de llorar.

En ese momento, Nabiki baja las escaleras.

-Nabiki, ¿cómo se encuentra Akane?- pregunta Kasumi muy preocupada por su hermana menor.

-No quiere salir de su cuarto. Tampoco tío Genma y tía Nodoka quieren salir y el maestro Happosai está recolectando prendas íntimas.- le respondió Nabiki con algo de preocupación.

-No vamos a poder con esto, todos están así desde ayer.-

Mientras Kasumi intenta reanimar a su padre, un linda joven peli azul con ojos con ojos chocolates no puede dejar de lamentarse y culparse por todo.

-Cuarto de Akane.

-Todo es mi culpa- decía la peli azul con ojos vidriosos.- Él no debía morir-.

**Flashback**

3 días después de la boda fallida.

-Akane, ¿podrías comprar unas cuantas verduras para la ensalada? Aquí está la lista.-le pregunto Kasumi a la menor de los Tendo.

-Claro Kasumi.-

-Llevarás muchas cosas. Dile a Ranma que te acompañe para cargar las verduras.-

-Está bien-. Aceptó Akane de mala gana.

Akane se dirigió hacia donde estaba Ranma y le dijo que Kasumi le pidió que la acompañara a comprar y Ranma tuvo que aceptar.

-De camino al Supermercado.

-Aun no entiendo por qué tengo que acompañarte.- Mencionó Ranma, rompiendo el silencio que tenían él y Akane durante el camino.

-Ya te dije que Kasumi me dijo que me tenías que acompañar porque vamos a comprar muchas cosas.- le responde su prometida un poco enojada.

-Con tu fuerza de orangután no creo que necesites mi ayuda.-

Al escuchar eso, Akane se enfureció y trato de golpear a Ranma con su puño, pero fallo.

Antes de que Akane le diera otro golpe, Ranma, con un gran salto, se puso al otro lado de la calle.

Akane tenía tantas ganas de golpearlo que no observó que cuando ella estaba pasando, venía un auto a toda velocidad y la iba a atropellar.

-¡Kuso! ¡La atropellará!- pensó Ranma, ya que él estaba observando la situación.

-¡Akane!-grito Ranma, ya que el auto estaba a escasos centímetros de ella. Ranma quitó a Akane del camino empujándola. Akane se salvó gracias a Ranma, pero el auto lo chocó a él.

Sólo se pudo ver sangre en la calle. Sangre de un gran artista marcial.

Akane llegó al Dojo llorando. Los demás miembros que viven en el Dojo le preguntaron qué pasó, pero ella no respondió, solo se fue a su cuarto y se encerró.

Los Tendo y los Saotome no demoraron en enterarse lo que sucedió, ya que en las noticias informaron que un joven fue atropellado. El cuerpo del joven no fue encontrado.

Los miembros del Dojo no demoraron en adivinar quién era el joven. Tan solo recordar que Akane vino llorando se dieron cuenta que el atropellado fue Ranma.

**Fin del Flashback**

-Yo soy la culpable de su muerte.-dijo Akane mientras comenzaba a derramar amargas lágrimas.

Mientras que en el Dojo Tendo tratan de superar la pérdida de Ranma, en otro lugar de Nerima están dos personas muy misteriosas hablando de cosas muy… ¿interesantes?

-Con las dos personas desconocidas.

-Ya llegaste.-menciona una voz masculina de entre las sombras-Vienes con información, ¿no?-

-Por supuesto.-le contesta una voz femenina. Ella tampoco se puede ver con claridad.

-Me alegra escuchar eso. Infórmame.-

-Señor al parecer, Ranma Saotome ha muerto.-

-¡¿Qué?!

-Ranma Saotome murió.-

-¡Yo era el que lo debía matar!-grita la voz masculina mientras agarra lo más cercano que tiene y lo avienta contra la pared haciendo que se rompa el objeto.

-Ahora dime, ¿cómo fue que murió?- pregunta la voz masculina ahora más calmado.

-Atropellado.- le contesta la voz femenina con algo de preocupación.

-Jajajaja. ¿Atropellado? Entonces ese imbécil no está muerto.-

-¿Ha que se refiere, Señor?-

-Shinako, Para vengarme de Ranma, tuvimos que observar las batallas de él, ¿no? Entonces dime, ¿cómo es posible que alguien que ha arriesgado su vida peleando contra oponentes más fuerte que él como Herb y Saffron, ha resistido ataques como el Shishihokodan de un Ryoga muy enfurecido, muera atropellado?-

-Pues…bueno…yo…no sé.-balbuceó Shinako.

-Ese baka no está muerto.-

-¿Y si en verdad lo está?-

-Lo dudo, ¡pero esperaremos 5 años para que ese imbécil aparezca y así vengarme por lo que me hizo!

-De acuerdo señor.-

**Continuará…**

**¿Ranma en verdad está muerto o es que los dos desconocidos tienen razón?**

**¿Quién es el hombre y quién es Shinako?**

**¿Por qué el hombre se quiere vengar de Ranma?**

**Kuso: Mierda.**

**Baka: Idiota (Tiene más significados, pero lo usaré para idiota).**

**Shishihokodan: La técnica del "Rugido de León".**

Primero que todo quiero pedir disculpas por mis errores ortográficos y sé que no soy muy buena describiendo cosas, así que perdónenme.

Seguiré subiendo capítulos de este Fic. No estoy segura si los demás serán cortos o largos.

Dejen Reviews, quiero saber que opinan, si les gusto, si tienen alguna idea que me pueda ayudar, etc…

Espero que en esta Noche Buena y Navidad la pasen muy bien con sus familiares.

¡Adiós, cuídense n.n!


	2. Terrible Verdad

¡Hola!

Vengo con otro cap. de este Fic y espero que lo disfruten n.n

También quiero agradecer a Ana 9 y Adri-chan por sus comentarios, ya que se tomaron un momento de su tiempo para dejarme Reviews :D

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de la maravillosa y grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi. Este Fic lo hago sin fines de lucro.**

**Terrible Verdad**

Han pasado una semana desde el incidente.

-Dojo Tendo.

-Nooooooo, por favor Tendo.-suplicó Genma arrodillado.

-Lo siento señor Saotome pero deben irse. Ranma ya no está vivo así que no tiene motivo para quedarse a vivir aquí, Saotome.-Le contesto el patriarca del Dojo a su amigo.

-Por eso mismo.-Dijo Genma mientras se levantaba.

-¿Qué?-

-Ranma ya no está vivo y usted seguramente debe saber que es perder a alguien importante, además de que nuestra casa está destruida. Todo esto es una tragedia. Tendo, hasta que yo y mi esposa superemos la muerte de Ranma ¿podríamos vivir aquí?-Chantajeó Genma

Soun suspiro.

-Está bien Saotome.-Aceptó Soun, quien cayó en la trampa de Genma.

-¡Nodoka, deja las cosas en el cuarto que nos quedamos!-Gritó Genma para que su esposa lo oyera, ya que ella estaba empacando las cosas.

Ya han pasado tres años desde que Ranma fue atropellado y nadie del Dojo ha sabido algo de él.

-En algún lugar desconocido.

-Bien. Ahora es el momento para reunirme con los demás.-Pensó un chico peli negro con una trenza y ojos azules.

Ranma se dirige a Nerima.

-Dojo Tendo.

-Saotome, creo que se ha quedado mucho tiempo aquí. Deben irse.-Dijo Soun.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Genma.

-Que se tienen que ir.-Le repitió Soun.

-Pero Tendo, todavía me duele la pérdida de mi hijo.-Dijo Genma para seguir en el Dojo, aunque la verdad es que a él y a Nodoka les duele que Ranma haya "muerto".

-Saotome, está vez no me va a engañar.-

-Pero Tendo, yo digo la pura verdad.-

Mientras Soun intenta convencer a Soun; Ranma llega a Nerima.

-Con Shinako.

-Señor, por fin. Ranma Saotome acaba de llegar a Nerima. Tenía razón, Ranma sigue vivo.-dijo Shinako.

-Bien. Entonces, dentro de unos días empezaremos con el plan.-

-Como usted diga.-

-Dojo Tendo.

-Noooooooooooooooooooooo, por favor Tendo. No sabremos donde ir.-Dijo Genma agarrando el pie de Soun.

-Ese no es mi problema.-Le contestó Soun.

En ese momento, Ranma entra al Dojo.

-¡Hola!-Saluda Ranma.

Genma y Soun se quedan perplejos. No podían creer que Ranma siguiera vivo.

-¡Hola!-Volvió a repetir Ranma, tratando de hacer que su padre y Soun reaccionaran.

-Eh…Hola hijo.-Balbuceó Genma.

-No es posible. ¡Ranma, sigues vivo!-Gritó Soun mientras comienza a llorar.

El grito de Soun fue tan alto que hizo que los demás lo escucharan. Nodoka fue la primera en bajar y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Ranma y lo abrazó. Kasumi fue la siguiente en bajar y le dio la bienvenida. Nabiki y Akane fueron las últimas.

-Ranma, debes tener hambre. El almuerzo está listo, puedes pasar a comer.-Le informa Kasumi a Ranma.

-Gracias Kasumi.-Le responde Ranma.

Todos se reúnen para comer. Después de que Ranma terminara el tercer tazón, le empezaron a hacer las preguntas.

-Ranma, ¿cómo sobreviviste al choque?-Pregunta Nabiki. Todos dirigieron su mirada a Ranma, ellos también sentían curiosidad por eso.

-Pues…-Dice Ranma.

**Flashback**

Después de que Ranma fue chocado, unas personas lo encontraron.

-Kenta, mira a ese muchacho. Está muy lastimado.-Dice una señora de unos 32 años. Ella tiene el cabello rubio y ojos verdes. Usa ropa formal.

-Lo llevaremos a la casa.-Le responde Kenta a su esposa. Él es 4 años más grande que su esposa. Su cabello es negro y sus ojos chocolates. Al igual que ella, usa ropa formal.

Las dos personas llevan a Ranma a su casa, donde lo atienden y le curan sus heridas. Después de tres días, Ranma se recupera.

-Muchas gracias, Kenta y Chiasa.-Dice Ranma.

-No te preocupes. Regresa cuando quieras.-Le dice Chiasa.

Ranma se despide de ellos.

**Fin del Flashback**

-Y ¿por qué no regresaste después de eso?-Pregunta Nodoka.

-Sabía que me iban a creer muerto, así que pensé que podría entrenar sin que enemigos o prometidas me molesten.-Responde Ranma.

Después de eso, todos terminaron de comer. Ranma fue al cuarto que alguna vez fue de él y después de tanto tiempo, vuelve a ser de él.

-Bien, termine. Ahora solo me falta declararme a Akane. Estuve mucho tiempo sin verla, ahora solo quiero tenerla a mi lado.-Piensa Ranma.

Ranma va al cuarto de Akane, pero ve que no está. Piensa que puede estar abajo y baja las escaleras.

-Akane…- Ranma no terminó de decir lo que iba a decir ya que vio a Ryoga y Akane juntos de la mano mientras hablaban.

-¿¡Qué hace ese cerdo aquí!?-Pregunta Ranma molesto.

-¡Ranma, respeta a Ryoga!-Dice Akane mientras saca su mazo y golpea a Ranma.

-Akane, ¿¡Por qué me golpeaste!?-Exige saber Ranma.

-Por decirle cerdo a Ryoga.-Le responde Akane.

-Además, ¿por qué tomas la mano de Ryoga?-Pregunta Ranma.

-Ranma, quiero romper el compromiso.-Dice Akane.

-¿Qué?-Ranma no podía creer lo que Akane le acabó de decir.

-Ranma, Akane y yo salimos juntos. Estábamos hablando del compromiso que ella tiene contigo y por fin decidió romper el compromiso.-Responde Ryoga.

-¿Sabías que Ryoga es P-chan?-Dice Ranma después de mojar a Ryoga con un balde que sacó de la nada.

-Lo sé, él me dijo después de estar una semana saliendo.-Le respondió Akane.

-¿Desde cuando salen?-Dijo Ranma con algo de preocupación.

-Hace 9 meses.-Responde Ryoga con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Esto no puede ser verdad. ¡Kuso! ¡9 meses! su relación va bien. ¿Qué significa este dolor en mi pecho?-Pensó Ranma mientras subía las escaleras.

-Ya se fue.-Dijo Ryoga.

-Ahora podemos estar juntos.-Dijo Akane mientras unía sus labios con los de Ryoga.

Ryoga rompió el beso.

-Y pensar que al principio desperdiciabas tus lágrimas en él cuando lo creyeron muerto.-Dijo Ryoga.

-Sí. Ahora me doy cuenta que tú eres mejor.-Dice Akane.

-Me alegro de escuchar eso.-Dijo Ryoga y comenzó a besar a Akane muy apasionadamente.

-Cuarto de Ranma.

-¡Shimata! El día en que me iba a declarar descubro esto.-Pensó Ranma mientras trataba de que no le salieran lágrimas pero no las pudo contener más y comenzó a llorar.

Ranma está en un estado de depresión, y era evidente. No quería comer, no le dirigía la palabra a Ryoga o Akane, no le importaba si Happosai robará ropa íntima, y la mayoría del tiempo se podía verlo entrenado o encerrado en su cuarto. Eso empezó hace 4 días desde que descubrió la verdad.

-Cuarto de Ranma.

Ranma se encuentra en su cuarto. No podía dormir esa noche.

-Soy un baka. Perdí lo más importante en mi vida.-Se dijo Ranma a sí mismo.

-Y así es como el gran Ranma Saotome terminó.-Dijo una voz femenina. La luz de la luna hizo que ella se pueda ver. Ella tiene el cabello negro y algo largo, sus ojos azules como el mar, lleva una camisa china color azul y un pantalón negro.

-¿¡Quién eres!?-Pregunta Ranma algo frustrado.

-Mi nombre es Shinako. Sé lo que te pasó, debe ser muy triste ¿no?-Dijo Shinako.

-¿¡Acaso eres otra prometida de la que no sabía!?-Pregunta Ranma con el mismo tono de frustración.

-¡Ja! Ya quisieras tenerme como tu prometida.-Le responde Shinako.

-¿¡Qué quieres!?-

-Nada en especial. Te he estado observando y veo que tu vida es muy miserable.-

-Otra prometida acosadora.-Dijo Ranma frustrado.

-Muy gracioso. He visto tus peleas y como te ha ido con tus prometidas.-

-¡¿A dónde quieres llegar con eso?!-

-Dime, ¿qué piensas de una venganza?-

A pesar de que Ranma no era del tipo de personas rencorosas o vengativas, lo que dijo Shinako despertó su interés.

-¡No! No le puedo hacer eso a mis amigos.-Dice Ranma más bien para tratar de convencerse a sí mismo.

-Tus amigos ¿eh? Ellos, los que te culpan por todo ¿son tus amigos?-Dice Shinako.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Ranma te culpan por todo. Ryoga te culpa de caer en la poza del cerdo ahogado, pero ¿qué tenía que hacer Ryoga en Jusenkyo? Shampoo cayó en la poza por culpa de su abuela. Mousse por idiota. Y Akane, malinterpreta todo y te echa la culpa a ti.-Dice Shinako tratando de convencer a Ranma.

-¿Y eso qué?-

-Ranma dime, ¿Cuántos amigos tienes? Ukyo no vale, ella es tu prometida.-

-¿Qué me dices de Hiroshi y Daisuke?-Dice Ranma con una sonrisa.

-Más bien están contigo porque tú atraes mujeres, Ranma. Dime ¿Quién es tu amigo?-Pregunta Shinako haciendo que la sonrisa de Ranma se borre.

-Tiene razón-piensa Ranma cayendo al suelo y queda en posición como la de un lobo.

-Sí. Tu vida es miserable.-

-¡Cállate!-Dice Ranma. Él ya no quería escuchar más.

-Ningún amigo. Tú tienes enemigos. Vamos a analizar. Vamos primero con tus enemigos principales. Mousse, te culpa por caer en la poza del pato y dice que le robas a Shampoo. Ryoga, te quitó a tu amor. Él te quiere muerto. ¿Cuántas veces te ha tratado de matar? Las veces que él te ha ayudado es porque tú lo has hecho. ¿Crees que un amigo trata de matar a otro? No. Sigamos con tu familia. Genma, alguien que hizo que su hijo tuviera un miedo tan absurdo y te roba tu comida. Nodoka, ella se atrevía matarte si no te aceptaba o si no eras un "hombre entre hombres". Ahora vamos con tus prometidas. Ukyo, era tu amiga, pero pasó de ser tu amiga a prometida. Incluso cuando volviste a verla te trató de matar. Shampoo, la consideras muy fastidiosa y nunca te deja en paz y por ella es que Mousse no te deja de joder. Y vamos con lo mejor, Akane. La persona a la que amaste más que a tu vida. La salvaste de morir e incluso peleaste con un dios fénix por ella. No diré mentiras, lloró por ti cuando te creyó muerto, pero eso solo duro 2 días. Tú que la amas, ella no ha muerto y has llorado por ella durante 4 días. Ella se fue con Ryoga. No significas nada para ella. ¿Sabes cómo yo le diría?-

-¡Cállate!-Dijo Ranma. No quería seguir escuchando.

-Le diría puta. Ella alguna vez te amo, pero ahora no. Ya no eres nada para ella. ¿Sabes algo más? Mientras tú entrenabas y ella salía con Ryoga le dijo a Ryoga que ella lo ama más a él de lo que te amo a ti. Qué él es mejor que tú y que no se arrepiente de elegirlo a él.-Dice Shinako con una sonrisa triunfante.

-¡CÁLLATE!- Dijo Ranma mientras lanzó una patada hacía Shinako, pero ella lo esquivó.

-¡Kuso! Es más rápido de lo que pensaba.-Pensó Shinako.

-Y…¿Qué me dices de una venganza?-Pregunta Shinako con un tono seductor.

Está vez convenció a Ranma. Ranma no dijo nada pero Shinako supo cómo interpretar su silencio.

-Bien, comenzaremos.-Dijo Shinako mientras sacaba algo de su pecho.

-¿Qué haces?-Pregunta Ranma.

-Solo busco esto.-Dijo Shinako sacando un gato. Ranma, al ver al gato, se puso lo más lejos del gato, pero Shinako lo acercaba.

-¡Aleja a ese demonio de mí!-Dice Ranma asustado del gato.

-Tranquilo. Los dejaré que convivan juntos. Fue un placer hablar contigo, Ranma.-Dice Shinako, retirándose del lugar y dejando al gato con Ranma.

-¡Kuso!-Piensa Ranma.

**Continuará…**

**¿Qué pasará con Ranma?**

**¿De que tratará la venganza?**

**¿Cuál es el plan de Shinako y el hombre misterioso?**

**Kuso: Mierda.**

**Baka: Idiota (significa más cosas pero la usaré para idiota).**

**Shimata: Maldición.**

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Coméntenlo :3

Dejen Reviews para saber si les gusto. Acepto críticas constructivas.

Feliz Año Nuevo. Espero que en 2013 tengan buena salud, les vaya bien en la escuela/universidad/trabajo.

¡Adiós y cuídense!


	3. Fuera de Control

¡Hola!

Les traigo el capítulo 3 del Fic y espero que lo disfruten :3

También le quiero agradecer a stephano05 por su comentario, ya que me motivo a seguir escribiendo (los Riviews que me dejan me inspira a seguir :3 ).

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de la maravillosa y grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi. Este Fic lo hago sin fines de lucro.**

**Fuera de Control**

Ranma trató de salir por la ventana, pero Shinako le puso un candado a la ventana al igual que la puerta.

-¡Kuso! Necesito salir de aquí-Pensó Ranma. El gato se acercó a Ranma.

-¡AHHHHH! ¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ!-Gritó Ranma, pero el gato se acercó aún más a Ranma. Ranma trató de escapar del gato pero a donde él iba, el gato también iba.

-¡No me sigas!-Le dijo Ranma al gato, pero el gato no entendió y seguía persiguiendo a Ranma. Después de unos cuántos minutos, Ranma no pudo más y entró en estado de Neko-Ken. Ranma rompió la pared del lado en el que está la ventana y salió del Dojo.

Ya es de mañana en Nerima y los miembros del Dojo se encuentran despiertos. Akane baja las escaleras y se encuentra a Kasumi.

-Akane, ¿podrías despertar a Ranma?-Le pregunta Kasumi a su hermana menor.

-¿¡Y yo porque tengo que despertarlo!?-Dice Akane muy enojada.

-Porque tú eres su prometida.-Le responde Kasumi dulcemente con una sonrisa.

Akane suspira resignada.

-Hoy les diré que Ranma ya no es mí prometido.-Pensó Akane mientras subía las escaleras.

Akane se dirige al cuarto de Ranma. Al entrar, ella nota que Ranma no está y que la pared tiene un gran agujero.

-¿¡Qué pasó aquí!?-Pensaba Akane sobresaltada por el agujero de la pared.-¡Debo decirle a los demás!-

Akane bajo las escaleras. Ya todos estaban reunidos, solo faltaba la comida.

-Akane, ¿y Ranma?-Pregunta Kasumi.

-Ranma no está. Vi un agujero enorme en su cuarto.-

Todos se sobresaltaron por lo que dijo Akane y fueron al cuarto de Ranma y como dijo Akane, tiene un gran agujero.

-¿¡Pero qué demonios pasó aquí!?-Preguntó Genma sobresaltado.

-¡Hay que buscar a Ranma!-Dijo Soun muy decido.

Los miembros del Dojo Tendo fueron en busca de Ranma. Akane no quería buscar a Ranma. A ella le daba igual que le pasara a Ranma pero su familia la convenció así que buscó a Ryoga, quien durmió con ella en forma de P-chan, y fueron ellos juntos a buscar a Ranma. En su búsqueda, encontraron a Shampoo.

-Shampoo, ¿has visto a Ranma?-Pregunta Akane.

-Yo estar buscando a Airen. Yo verlo, pero el actuar raro y decidí saber que le pasar. ¿Acaso tú querer a Airen para ti? Shampoo no permitir.-Dijo Shampoo.

-No. Ryoga es mi novio. Puedes quedarte con Ranma.-Dice Akane mientras abraza a Ryoga.

-¿En serio? ¿Chica violenta ya no ser prometida de Airen?-Pregunta Shampoo muy contenta.

-Puedes quedarte con ese pervertido.-Dijo Akane con un poco de ¿enojo?

-Entonces ¿por qué tu buscar a Airen?-Pregunta Shampoo no muy confiada de Akane.

-¡El rompió la pared de su cuarto y quiero saber por qué!-Dijo Akane con un poco de enojo por la pregunta que le había hecho Shampoo.

Shampoo se unió a la búsqueda con Akane, ya que Akane dejo de ser un problema para ella. Encontraron a Ukyo. Al parecer, ella también busca a Ranma porque ella lo vio actuar muy Ranma. Después de unas cuantas horas, por fin lo encontraron.

Ranma maúlla junto con otros gatos.

-¿Qué le pasa a Ran-chan?-Pregunta Ukyo sorprendida de la actitud de su prometido.

-¿Cómo entro en estado de Neko-Ken?-Pregunta Akane, a lo que nadie respondió.

-¿Qué es eso?-Preguntaron Ukyo y Ryoga al unísono.

-Luego explicar.-Dice Shampoo-Ahora ser más importante volver a Airen normal.

Ellos se acercan hacía Ranma. Los demás gatos se fueron por miedo por la presencia de ellos.

-¿Miauuu?-Maúlle Ranma sin entender porque sus amigos felinos se fueron.

Neko-Ranma, al voltearse, descubre el por qué se fueron.

-En el Neko Hanten.

Cologne se encuentra barriendo el restaurante, pero ella se percata de una energía fuerte y peligrosa.

-Esto me da mala espina. Debo ir a buscar al yerno.-Dice Cologne. Mousse escuchó lo que Cologne dijo y fue con ella.

-Con Ranma.

Ranma mira a Ryoga y le comienza a gruñir.

-¿Acaso quieres pelear?-Pregunta Ryoga a Ranma con un tono de furia. Ryoga está decidido a no perder más con Ranma.

-GRRRRRRRRRRR-Fue la respuesta de Ranma.

Ryoga usa el Bakusai Tenketsu, pero Ranma lo esquiva fácilmente.

-Te crees la gran cosa ¿no, Ranma? Lo pagarás.-Dice Ryoga mientras recuerda todas las cosas más infelices de su vida.

-Muere, Ranma. ¡Shishihokodan!-Dice Ryoga mientras le lanza su poderoso ataque. El Shishihokodan venía muy fuerte, Ranma podría morir. Ranma se quedó ahí, esperando el ataque. Cuando por fin llegó el ataque y chocó con Ranma, sale una gran nube de humo. Después de que el humo se fuera, se vio un gran cráter y en el cráter, Ranma. Ranma se encuentra bien, como si el ataque no hubiera hecho nada en él. Ranma se acerca rápidamente a Ryoga y lo rasguña por todo el pecho, haciendo que el pecho de Ryoga derrame sangre.

-¡RYOGAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Grita Akane, haciendo que Neko-Ranma ¿sonría? Akane corre a ayudar a Ryoga.

Ukyo está paralizada. Ella nunca se imaginó que Ranma actuará como gato; o peor aún, que en esa fase fuera tan peligroso. Shampoo está igual que Ukyo. Nunca pensó que Ranma, en estado de gato, en vez de ser el gatito tierno, se halla vuelto en un asesino.

-Miauu.- Maúlla Ranma con una sonrisa siniestra mientras se acerca a Akane. Akane, por primera vez en su vida, siente miedo de Ranma. Ranma se lanza contra Akane, pero en ese momento llega Cologne y detiene a Ranma dándole un golpe con su bastón en su cabeza.

Mousse se acerca a Shampoo preguntándole si está bien, a lo que Shampoo responde con un golpe, a lo que Mousse considera un sí.

Ranma se levanta. Al parecer el golpe que le dio Cologne no fue muy fuerte como para que recuperara la conciencia.

-GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR.-Gruñe Ranma furioso. Esta vez, los ojos de Ranma muestran mucha frialdad. Cologne descubre algo nuevo.

-Manténganse atrás mío.-Dice Cologne a los demás.-El Neko-Ken de Ranma ha llegado a un punto al cual temía. Es el lado más oscuro del Neko-Ken. Ya no es un gatito, ahora es un tigre y nosotros somos su presa.-

-GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR.-

Está vez, el gruñido de Ranma sonó más a un tigre que a un gato enojado.

-Vamos, querido yerno. Ven.-Dice Cologne haciendo provocar a Ranma.

Ranma comienza atacando a Cologne con sus "garras", pero ella los esquiva con dificultad (ya está vieja, ya no tiene la misma fuerza y velocidad que antes).

-Esto debe servir. Solo un poco más.-Piensa Cologne.

-¡Hiryu Shoten Ha!-Grita Cologne. Ranma cayó en el tornado que se formó con esa técnica. El tornado es dos veces más grande de los que Ranma hace. Ranma posiblemente no saldría vivo de este ataque.

Cuando la técnica terminó, Ranma cae bruscamente al suelo. No se movía. Los espectadores (Ryoga, Akane, Ukyo, Shampoo y Mousse) se sorprendieron. Mousse, después de ver eso, nunca más insultaría a Cologne.

Ranma no se da por vencido. Se levante como si nada hubiera pasado (por algo es la invencible técnica del gato ¿no?) y le gruñe a Cologne. Un gruñido muy feroz. Los ojos de Ranma mostraban mucha frialdad. Él está dispuesto a asesinar a Cologne. Cologne da un paso hacia atrás, quedando junto a los demás. Mousse abraza a Shampoo diciendo que tiene miedo, pero Shampoo le da un golpe que lo deja inconsciente. En ese momento, Akane recuerda que si ella llama a Ranma, él vendrá y se calmará.

-Ven gatito, gatito.-Dice Akane con un tono dulce.

-¿Qué haces Akane?-Preguntan Ukyo y Ryoga.

-Cuando Ranma entra en ese estado, el siempre venía hacia donde mí y se calmaba.-Dice Akane.

-Esta vez, Airen ser tigre, no gato.-Dice Shampoo.

-Akane, inténtalo.-Dice Cologne.

-Bien. Ranma, ven, gatito, gatito.-Vuelve a decir Akane con el mismo tono dulce que había usado.

Ranma observa a Akane. Él da unos tres pasos pero en eso, se detiene. Ranma recuerda todo lo que Shinako le dijo y le comienza a gruñir aún más fuerte de lo que le gruñó a Cologne. Akane no creía lo que veía y escuchaba. ¡Ranma le gruñó a ella!

-Ranma le gruñó a Akane. Ranma ya perdió confianza de ella. ¿Qué habrá sucedido para que él dejara de tener confianza en ella?-Piensa Cologne.

-GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR.-Gruñó fuertemente Ranma, mientras salta para atrapar a su presa.

**Continuará…**

**Kuso: Mierda.**

**Neko-Ken: Puño del gato.**

**Neko: Gato.**

**Bakusai Tenketsu: Truco de la Explosión.**

**Shishihokodan: Rugido de León.**

**Hiryu Shoten Ha: Dragón Volador.**

**¿Alguien morirá?**

**¿Ranma podrá volver a ser el mismo?**

**¿Alguien podrá derrotar a Ranma en ese estado?**

Siento la demora por este capítulo, es que no me llegaba la inspiración, además de que no soy muy buena describiendo.

Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen Reviews, me gusta saber si les gusta. Acepto críticas CONSTRUCTIVAS.

¡Adiós, cuídense y nos leemos ^^!


	4. ¿Qué le pasa a Ranma?

¡Hola!

Otro capítulo más del Fic ^^

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de la maravillosa y grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi. Este Fic lo hago sin fines de lucro.**

**¿Qué le pasa a Ranma?**

Ranma gruñe fuertemente mientras salta para atacar a su presa.

La siguiente presa de Ranma es: Akane. Ranma también ve que Ryoga está alado de Akane, así que piensa matar a los dos.

Cologne, con la fuerza que le queda, evita que Ranma se acerque a Ryoga y Akane golpeando con su bastón dejando a Ranma en el piso.

-Abuela, ¿usted sabe que le pasa a Ran-chan?-Pregunta Ukyo.

-Creo saberlo. Hay dos teorías. Ranma nos puede odiar o simplemente nos tiene desconfianza, pero me sorprende que le haya gruñido a Akane.-Dice Cologne dirigiendo su mirada hacia Akane.

-Bisabuela, ¿Ahora qué hacer?-Pregunta Shampoo.

-Ranma puede salir del trance con agua.-Aporta Akane.

-GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR.-Ranma gruñe al levantarse del piso por el golpe de Cologne. Ranma trata de atacar a Cologne, pero ella los esquiva.

-¡Váyanse de aquí! Ranma está dispuesto a matarnos a todos.-Les dice Cologne.

-Abuelita, yo traer agua. Tú tratar de sobrevivir hasta que yo volver.-Le dice Shampoo.

-Eso haré.-

Akane se lleva a Ryoga y se dirige al Dojo. Ukyo se va al Ucchan's. Shampoo toma a Mousse y lo lleva al Neko Hanten.

-Bien querido yerno, vamos a jugar un rato. Sígueme.-Dice Cologne mientras se va. Ranma se enfurece y la persigue.

-Shampoo ya debe tener el agua. Debo apresurarme o terminaré muerta antes de tiempo.-Piensa Cologne.

Cologne por fin llega al Neko Hanten.

-Shampoo, ¡ahora!-Le grita Cologne.

Ranma, quien iba atrás de Cologne, rasguña severamente a Cologne en la espalda, pero en ese momento, el agua que tiro Shampoo le cae encima. Ranma sale del trance al tener el contacto en el agua y se transforma en mujer. Shampoo ve a Cologne mal herida y va hacia donde ella está.

-Abuelita, yo llevarte a un hospital.-Dice Shampoo mientras la agarra para llevarla a un hospital.

Ranma ve como Shampoo toma a Cologne y se va. Mousse nota a Ranma y se acerca.

-Shampoo puede hacer cosas que te pueden hacer enojar, pero ella es una persona de buen corazón.-Dice Mousse repentinamente. Ranma-chan lo mira y después cambia su mirada para ver afuera. Se levanta y se va.

Ranma-chan se dirige a Dojo. Shinako lo ve y piensa…

-No salió bien. La idea era que entraras en Neko-Ken para que tú mataras a tus amigos con tus propias manos sin que lo recuerdes, pero ya que no funcionó. Ahora lo haré lo más divertido posible. Verás morir a esos "amigos" tuyos.-

Shinako se retira del lugar.

-Con Ranma-chan.

Ranma-chan llega al Dojo. Genma y Soun se encuentran jugando Shoji. Genma se percata de la presencia de su hijo.

-Hijo, ¿en dónde estabas? ¿Por qué en tu cuarto hay un agujero?-Pregunta Genma con un tono de seriedad.

-Qué te importa.-Le responde Ranma-chan fríamente.

Ranma-chan busca la tetera con agua caliente.

-Con Shinako.

-Lo detuvieron.-Dice Shinako.

-Le di la oportunidad a ese canalla. Je, no me vendría mal matar a todos sus compañeros, en especial a Akane.-Dice la voz masculina.

-¿A quién quiere que le deje?-

-Yo quiero matar a Ranma, pero quiero que el vea también como mato a Akane en frente de sus ojos. Solo dame a esos dos para matar. Encárgate de los otros si quieres.-

-Señor, tengo una pregunta.-

-Dime.-

-¿Cómo afectara a Ranma que el lado oscuro del Neko-Ken se haya liberado?-

-Muy buena pregunta. Investigué algo sobre el Neko-Ken. El lado oscuro del Neko-Ken puede dominarlo. Por ejemplo, el lado oscuro del Neko-Ken es un tigre. Ranma será frío y posiblemente un cazador, como el tigre. Ranma se sentirá diferente. La única forma de que él vuelva a tener la misma actitud es que vuelva a confiar en alguien. Ranma aún puede sentirse atraído por Akane, pero ya no confía en ella. Él ya no confía en nadie, así que no creo que vaya a fallar este plan.-

-Con Ranma.

Ranma sale de su cuarto y ve que Akane también. Akane se acerca a Ranma y le da una cachetada.

-¡Eso es por lastimar a Ryoga!-Le regaña Akane.

-Por mí que Ryoga se muera.-Le dice fríamente Ranma a Akane.

-¿¡Qué!?-

Ranma se va, haciendo caso omiso a lo que dijo Akane.

Ha pasado una semana. Ryoga se pudo recuperar de la herida que Neko-Ranma le había hecho. Cologne aún seguía en el hospital. Ella fue lastimada muy fuerte y por su edad, posiblemente no pueda sobrevivir a un golpe tan letal.

-En el Dojo Tendo.

Todos están desayunando. Ryoga también está.

-Papá-Comenta Akane-Ranma y yo rompimos el compromiso. Ryoga es ahora mi prometido.-

En ese momento, Ranma se levanta y se va frustrado del lugar.

-¿¡Qué!?-Pregunta Soun incrédulo.

-Señor Tendo, no se preocupe. Yo cuidaré muy bien de Akane. La haré feliz. Incluso yo puedo ser mejor para este Dojo. Ranma ya no tiene por qué quedarse aquí.-Dice Ryoga.

Genma y Nodoka observaban. Ellos no decían nada, pero querían mandar a Ryoga al mismísimo infierno.

-¡No! Ranma será el heredero del Dojo. El trato es que Ranma se puede casar con cualquiera de mis hijas, no exactamente con Akane.-Responde Soun. Ryoga se enoja pero se controla, al igual que Akane.

Después de eso, todos se retiran del lugar. Después de unas horas, Ranma decide irse, pero Kasumi lo detiene.

-Ranma, alguien te envía una carta.-Le dice Kasumi entregándole la carta.

-Gracias, Kasumi.-Responde Ranma tomando la carta.

Ranma decide leerla en su cuarto.

**Continuará…**

**¿Qué dirá la carta?**

**¿Cologne sobrevivirá?**

**¿Ranma podrá volver a confiar en alguien?**

**¿Qué planeará esta vez Shinako y ese hombre desconocido.**

**Neko Hanten: El restaurante de Cologne. En español es: Café Gato.**

**Neko-Ken: Técnica del Puño del Gato.**

Me demoré porque no me llegaba la inspiración.

Dejen Reviews :3 (No sean tacaños, compartan sus ideas, así como las comparten en la escuela xD)

Les daré un adelanto. En el próximo capítulo vendrá alguien. ¿Será bueno o malo?

¡Adiós y cuídense mis queridos lectores!


	5. ¿Quién es ella?

¡Hola!

Otro capítulo más del Fic ^^

Gracias a todos los que me dejaron un Reviews n.n

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de la maravillosa y grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi. Este Fic lo hago sin fines de lucro.**

**¿Quién es ella?**

Ranma se pone a leer la carta.

_Ranma:_

_¡Hola, Ranma! ¿Me extrañabas? Lo dudo, creo que ni siquiera sabías que yo seguía viva ¿no? Como sea, vendré a tu ciudad en unos días. Vives en Nerima, en un Dojo llamado Dojo Tendo ¿verdad? También sé que tienes una prometida. Me imagino que estás sorprendido por las cosas que yo sé ¿no es así?_

_Te diré todo lo que quieras saber cuándo yo llegué. Yo también te haré preguntas. Por cierto, me quedaré en el Dojo. Después de todo, eres mi hermano y yo también tengo derecho a vivir en el Dojo junto a papá. _

_Por cierto, ¡me enteré que ya conociste a mamá! ¡Eso es genial! Está en el Dojo ¿no? Ya no puedo esperar a conocerla._

_Atentamente:_

_Kaminari_

Ranma termina de leer la carta. Primero se quede sorprendido. ¡Su querida hermana sigue viva! Después de eso, esboza una sonrisa.

-Entonces, te esperaré.-Piensa Ranma.-Me pregunto cómo fue que sobreviviste.-

Ranma se retira de su cuarto, recordó que él iba a salir. Abajo se encontró con Akane y Ryoga besándose. Eso fue algo muy doloroso para él. Les lanzó una mirada fría, pero ellos no lo notaron. Se retiró rápidamente del lugar.

-¡Maldito Ryoga! Se queda con Akane. ¡Yo debería ser el que la este besando! Ojalá te mueres maldito Ryoga.-Pensó Ranma mientras caminaba. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no sabía a donde iba.

Al darse cuenta de que caminaba sin saber a dónde iba, paró. Miró a su derecha y se dio cuenta de que estaba al frente del Neko Hanten. Se metió en el restaurante.

-De igual forma, quiero decirle algo a Shampoo.-Piensa Ranma.

Ranma busca a Shampoo, pero solo ve a Mousse.

-¡Mousse! ¿Dónde está Shampoo?-Le pregunta Ranma.

-¡¿Para qué quieres saber, Saotome?!-Dice Mousse mientras saca unas cadenas. Ranma reacciona rápidamente y las esquiva con un salto y le da una patada a Mousse. Ranma toma a Mousse del cuello y lo choca contra la pared; aun tomándolo del cuello…

-No lo volveré a repetir. ¿¡Dónde está Shampoo!? ¡Respóndeme o te juro que te mato aquí mismo!-Le dice Ranma con un tono de furia.

-N…No…puedo…respirar…-Trata de decir Mousse.

-¡RESPÓNDEME!-

-E…Está en…el…hospital…-

Ranma suelta a Mousse y se va al hospital. Al llegar, se sienta en una silla para esperar a que Shampoo. Shampoo salió después de unos tres minutos, Shampoo notó a Ranma, pero ella se fue. Ranma notó esto y la siguió. Después de unos varios minutos llegaron al Neko Hanten. Shampoo se fue a su cuarto, seguida de Ranma.

-¡Shampoo! Dime, ¿cómo está Cologne?-Pregunta repentinamente Ranma con un tono de arrepentimiento.

Shampoo no evita comenzar a llorar y abrazar a Ranma, quién la envuelve con sus brazos.

-Shampoo, no llores.-Le dijo Ranma. La verdad le dolía un poco que una mujer tan linda como Shampoo llorara, en especial si fuera por su culpa.

-Bisabuela estar bien, solo que estará un rato más en hospital.-Dijo Shampoo terminando de llorar.

Ranma se despreocupo un poco. Después del abrazo, Ranma se fue al Dojo. Ya se estaba haciendo de noche. Esa noche Ranma no bajó a cenar. Ranma recuerda lo bien que se sentía al estar abrazado de Shampoo.

-¿Acaso será que me estoy…enamorando de ella?-Piensa Ranma.

-Al día siguiente.

Todos se reunieron para desayunar. Antes de empezar a comer, alguien tocó a la puerta.

-Yo voy.-Dice Kasumi.

Kasumi deja entrar a la persona que tocó la puerta.

La persona que tocó la puerta es una mujer de 18 años con un cuerpo bien formado. Tiene el cabello largo de color negro. Tiene un suéter color negro y pantalón azul. Lleva unos zapatos chinos del mismo color que su suéter.

-¿Kaminari?-Pregunta Ranma con una sonrisa.

-Cuánto tiempo sin verte, Ranma.-Dice la mujer con una sonrisa mientras abraza a Ranma y este a ella.

Los Tendo y Nodoka miraron a Genma, quién se había convertido en un panda.

-Señor Saotome.-Dice Soun de furia.- ¿Quién es está mujer?-

-Cariño, espero una buena explicación de esto.-Agrega Nodoka mientras desenvaina su katana.

Genma siente que si vida corre peligro y saca un cartel que dice: "¡Puedo explicarlo!"

Kasumi buscó la tetera con agua caliente y mojó a Genma con esta.

-Bueno, verán, ella es Kaminari. Unas semanas después de llevar a Ranma conmigo a entrenar para volverlo el mejor artista marcial de esta generación, nos encontramos a una niña. Ella estaba llorando. Yo le pregunté por sus padres y me dijo que ellos se habían ido y que nunca regresaron. Sentí tanta tristeza por aquella niña que quise adoptarla. Entrené a Kaminari juntó con Ranma.-

-¿Y por qué nunca nos hablaron de ella?-Pregunta Nabiki.

-Como ya saben, al irnos a China, tuvimos que nadar hasta allá. En uno de esos días cuando estábamos nadando, hubo una tormenta. Nosotros logramos aferrarnos de una roca, pero Kaminari se había ido y la creímos muerta. Pensamos que no hablar de ella sería lo mejor.-

Los Tendo se presentaron, quienes aceptaron a Kaminari a quedarse en el Dojo. Nodoka abrazó a su "hija", lo que significó que Nodoka la acepta a ella como su "hija". Después del desayuno, Ranma y Kaminari se fueron a pasear por Nerima.

-¿Cómo fue que sobreviviste?-Pregunta Ranma.

-Fue un milagro que haya sobrevivido. La corriente me llevó y pensé que iba a ser mi fin. Pero, desperté y me encontré con unas personas muy humildes y decidí entrenar ahí. Aprendí muchas técnicas ahí. Después vi a tu amigo llamado Ryoga hablando solo diciendo que tú te quedabas con lo mejor como Akane Tendo, el Dojo, etc., mientras que su vida era una miseria. También lo oí que mencionó unas maldiciones.

-¿Y cómo…?-

-¿Supe lo de mamá?-Termino de decir Kaminari.- Solo pensé que ella te buscaría.-

-Ya veo.-

-Y dime, ¿qué hay de ti?-

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?-Dice Ranma un poco nervioso.

-Ya sabes, ¿cómo te va con tus "relaciones" y que has aprendido?

-He mejorado muchas de mis técnicas y también aprendido muchas cosas.-

-¿Y qué hay de tu vida amorosa?-Pregunta Kaminari con una sonrisa pícara.

-Akane, no puedo negarlo, me siento atraído por ella.-

-¿Tu prometida?-

-Mi ex-prometida.-Le corrigió Ranma.

-¿Qué pasó entre ustedes dos?-

-Ella está con otro y rompió el compromiso.-Dice Ranma muy dolido

-Eso debe ser muy doloroso.-

-Pero ayer,-Dice Ranma un poco más animado.-sentí que me enamoré de otra persona. Una que me trata mejor que Akane, y posiblemente, sea mejor que ella.

Kaminari sonrió.

-Has crecido mucho, nii-san. De igual forma, siempre fuiste un año mayor que yo.-Pensó Kaminari.

Los dos volvieron al Dojo. En la tarde (como a las 5:30 p.m.), Ranma salió sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Se dirigió al Neko Hanten. Al entrar, vio a Cologne, quién lo saludo. Ranma la saludo y preguntó por Shampoo. Cologne sonrió y le dijo que está en su cuarto. Ranma rápidamente se dirige al cuarto de Shampoo.

-Mientras que en el Dojo.

-No encuentro a Ranma, me pregunto si se escapó a ver a su "novia".-Dice Kaminari sonriendo.

-Kaminari.-Le dice repentinamente Kasumi.- ¿Podrías buscar a Ranma? La cena estará lista en unos minutos y se está haciendo de noche.

-Está bien.-Kaminari se retiró del Dojo a buscar a Ranma.

-Con Ranma.

Ranma toca la puerta del cuarto y Shampoo le abre y lo invita a pasar.

-Veo que la abuela está bien. Salió del hospital más rápido de lo que pensaba.-Dice Ranma

-Sí, hoy la dejaron salir.-

-Shampoo,-Dice Ranma con un tono un poco más serio.-quiero decirte algo.

-Dime.-

-Quiero decirte que…me he dado cuenta de lo que siento por ti. Déjame decirte que…te amo.-

Esas palabras llenaron de alegría a Shampoo, quién se abalanzó sobre Ranma para abrazarlo. Ranma acepto el abrazo.

-Wo ai ni, Airen.-Dice Shampoo. Shampoo junta sus labios con los de Ranma. Ranma no tardó en corresponder el beso.

-Lamento arruinar este momento.-Dijo una voz femenina. Ranma y Shampoo se separan.

**Continuará…**

**¿Quién será la persona que daño el maravilloso momento de Ranma y Shampoo?**

**¿Pasará algo malo?**

**Neko Hanten: El restaurante de Cologne. En español es Café Gato.**

**Wo ai ni: Te amo (en chino).**

**Airen: Esposo (en chino)**

Después de terminar de ver unos animes y un largo ataque de vagancia me encuentro aquí con la continuación de esta historia.

No abandonaré la historia, no se preocupen, es solo que también están otros animes que quiero ver y para re matar mis ataques de vagancia que me impiden continuar de escribir .

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Dejen Reviews y cuídense ^^


	6. Inesperado

¡Hola!

Como ya saben, otro capítulo del Fic. También agradezco todos los Reviews que me dejaron.

**Disclaimer: Ranma ½ no me pertenece. Es de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Inesperado**

-Lamento arruinar este momento.-Dijo una voz femenina. Ranma y Shampoo se separan.

-¡Shinako!-Dice Ranma con un tono ácido.

-Es un honor que aún recuerdes mi nombre.-Dice Shinako con un tono de sarcasmo.- Te propongo algo, ¿quieres jugar un rato?

-No.-Le Ranma responde con un tono frío.

-¿En serio? Qué lástima porque deberás pelear contra mí.-Shinako le propino un puñetazo en la cara a Ranma, lo que hizo que se golpeara contra la pared. El golpe que recibió por parte de Shinako le hizo sangrar un poco la boca.

-¡Ranma!-Gritó Shampoo. Agarró uno de sus bomboris sacados de la nada y golpea a Shinako en la cabeza. Fue un golpe muy fuerte, pero Shinako lo resistió.

Ranma se recupera del choque que tuvo contra la pared.

-No golpeas mal. Bien, acepto tu duelo,-Dice Ranma quitándose la sangre de la boca.-pero vamos a pelear en otro lugar.

-Por mi está bien.-Voltea a ver a Shampoo, recordando el golpe que le dio.-Tú también puedes pelear. Le puedo ganar a los dos.-Dice Shinako con una sonrisa confiada.

-Ya veremos quien ríe mejor.-Piensa Ranma.

Los tres se retiran a un lugar donde puedan luchar mejor.

-Dojo Tendo.

Soun tiene una duda y llama a su hija menor. Ella se va en donde se encuentra su padre.

-Hija, quiero saber, ¿desde cuando sales con Ryoga?-Dice Soun con un tono serio.

-Hace 9 meses.-Contesta Akane. Ella estaba nerviosa. No se podía imaginar por qué su padre le pregunta eso. ¿Tendría algo que ver con el compromiso roto de ella y Ranma? A pesar de estar nerviosa, su respuesta lo dijo con su tono usual de voz.

-Ya veo…, y ¿cómo se hicieron novios?-

-Pues…-Comenzó a decir con un leve sonrojo.

**Flashback**

Una semana después de la "muerte" de Ranma, Akane había encontrado a P-chan.

Akane se estaba preparando para bañarse junto con su mascota P-chan, quién estaba tratando de escaparse de la hora del baño.

-No te preocupes P-chan, el agua solo está tibia.-Le dice Akane a su mascota con un tono dulce.

P-chan temblaba de miedo. ¿¡Agua tibia!?Sí, eso era lo suficiente como para volver a su verdadera forma. Ryoga no quería saber qué pasaría si Akane lo veía convertirse en humano. Tenía que evitarlo, de alguna u otra forma.

Pero para mala suerte de él, Akane lo tenía muy bien agarrado de su pañuelo, por lo que no se podía escapar. Akane metió a P-chan y al ver que se convirtió en Ryoga, ¡vaya susto que le dio! Akane se cubrió con su mano derecha su pecho y con la otra tomaba objetos y se los tiraba a un indefenso Ryoga mientras le gritaba "¡Maldito pervertido!".

Con su puño, mandó a volar a Ryoga.

Después de eso, Ryoga no volvió a aparecer por un buen tiempo.

Un año había pasado desde el incidente de P-chan.

Un día Kasumi le pidió a Akane que fuera a comprar unas cuantas cosas para el almuerzo. Al parecer, el lugar en donde estaba acostumbrada a cerrar, estaba cerrado temporalmente, así que tuvo que ir a otra tienda más lejos del Dojo. Llegó al lugar y tomó todo lo necesario para el almuerzo. Cuando iba a pagar lo necesario para el almuerzo, había una larga fila.

Al parecer hoy no iba a ser su día.

Para no perder más tiempo, fue corriendo. Todo iba bien, hasta que al cielo le dio por nublarse y comenzó a llover.

-Genial, lo que me faltaba.-Pensó Akane totalmente frustrada.

Ella empezó a correr más rápido para llegar al Dojo y no tener que resfriarse. Iba tan rápido, que no se dio cuenta que había un señor al frente de ella y lo chocó y los dos cayeron al suelo.

-Discúlpeme. Tenía prisa y no lo vi.-Se disculpó Akane.

El "señor" se dio la vuelta para ver quién fue el que lo había chocado. Akane levantó la vista y vio a quien chocó. Era Ryoga. Los dos se observaron.

-¿Akane?-Dijo Ryoga incrédulo. Se miraron por un largo tiempo. Ryoga por fin reaccionó y recordó que estaba lloviendo y vio que Akane no tenía sombrilla (o paraguas, como ustedes quieran).

-Te resfriarás.-Dice Ryoga ofreciéndole la sombrilla.-Te lo presto.

Akane frunció el ceño. No le gustaba que la trataran como una niña pequeña.

-No lo necesito, no me resfriaré y, además, ¿a ti que te importa si enfermo o no?-Replicó ella furiosa, seguido de un estornudo.

-Te lo dije.-le dice él mientras la cubre con su sombrilla.-Te llevaré al Dojo.

Akane bufó. Ya se imaginaba a ella y Ryoga perdidos.

-Mejor yo voy sola.-Dice aceptando la sombrilla.

Ryoga negó con la cabeza.

-No. Si vas a ir, por lo menos déjame acompañarte.

Akane no tuvo más opción que aceptar que él la acompañara. Por obvias razones, ella era la que dirigía la "caminata". Al llegar por fin al Dojo, ella estornudó muchas veces, lo que hizo que Ryoga se preocupara y le tocara la frente.

-¡Tienes fiebre!-Grita Ryoga alarmado.

Kasumi escuchó el grito y fue a verificar si era verdad. En efecto, ella tenía fiebre. Mientras Kasumi hacía un medicamento, Akane se dirigía a su habitación para descansar. Ryoga, después de buscar por bastante tiempo la puerta de Akane, entró a su habitación y se encontró con Akane dormida. Se acercó a ella y le toco la frente y luego deslizó su mano hasta su mejilla. Akane lo sintió y se despertó.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención despertarte.

-No te preocupes, no se sintió tan mal.

-Adiós.-Dice Ryoga retirándose.

Ryoga se quedó en el Dojo para asegurarse de que Akane se recuperara. Cuando por fin ella se recuperó, él la invitó a ir a una feria que había iniciado hace tres días, a lo que ella acepta. En vez de ir a la feria, terminan en el cine.

-Yo pensaba que la feria era por aquí.-Dice Ryoga viendo su mapa.

-No te preocupes. Ven, vamos a ver esta película.-Akane señala una película de terror. Ryoga suspira.

-Te asustarás.

Akane frunce el ceño.

-No, no lo haré.

-Como tú quieras.

Y tal y como dijo Ryoga, ella se asustaba demasiado con esa película. Tanto que llegó a abrazar a Ryoga en algunas partes, mientras que él solo se sonrojaba pensando en que tan cerca estaban.

Después de ese día, los días en los que Ryoga podía encontrar el Dojo, él la invitaba a ir a algún lugar. Y eso fue durante MUCHO tiempo. Uno de esos días, él por fin se confesó y ella también. Al parecer, ella también se había enamorado de él.

**Fin del Flashback**

-Ya veo.-Dice Soun retirándose.

-Sabía que algo raro pasaba. Ella salía muy seguido.-Pensó Soun para sus adentros.

-Con Ranma.

Shinako, Ranma y Shampoo se encontraban en un buen sitio para luchar.

-Los mataré de una forma lenta y dolorosa. Disfrutaré mucho de sus gritos de dolor.-Dice Shinako con una gran sonrisa llena de confianza.

-No dirás lo mismo después de que te patee el culo. Te haré borrar esa sonrisa tuya.-Le dijo Ranma, pero lo único que consiguió fue que ella ampliará más su sonrisa, haciendo que él se sintiera irritado.

Ranma comenzó la batalla con una serie de golpes con sus puños, pero Shinako los esquiva con facilidad.

-¡Ja! Con esa velocidad que tienes no lograrás tocarme.

Ranma sonríe.

-Solo te estaba probando.-Le dice él aún con la sonrisa en el rostro y un tono arrogante.

-Pues yo no me quedo atrás. Yo simplemente estaba calentando.-Dice ella con el mismo tono arrogante que Ranma.

-Veo que eres despistada.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Mira detrás de ti.

Shinako se voltea y ve a Shampoo, quién había estado detrás de ella mientras hablaba con Ranma. Shampoo, apenas que Shinako se volteó, le propinó un fuerte golpe en el estómago con su bombori, haciendo que Shinako, no solo botara sangre, sino que también hizo que chocara contra un muro que estaba cerca.

-¡Mierda! Me había olvidado por completo de ella.-Dice Shinako despegándose del muro y con una mano en su estómago.

-Cuando veníamos hacía acá,-le explica Ranma-le dije a Shampoo que ella se pondría detrás de ti y te golpearía cuando tuvieras la guardia baja. Parece que funcionó.

-Tú eres muy despistada.-Dice Shampoo

-No, simplemente me había olvidado de ti.-Le dice Shinako.

-Ya lo sabía. Es por eso que no hablaba. Mientras más te concentrarás en Ranma, más fácil sería para mi atacarte con la guardia baja.

-Bien,-dice Ranma poniéndose en posición de combate.-ahora empezará la verdadera batalla.

-Pues no nos atrasemos más.-Concluye Shinako cambiando a posición de combate, al igual que Shampoo.

Shinako empieza atacando a Shampoo con una patada, pero esta lo esquiva y trata de golpearla con uno de sus bomboris, que fue rápidamente esquivado por Shinako.

Ranma empieza a usar el kashin tenshimanakaguriken, el cual sí le dio a su objetivo, pero Shinako se recuperó rápidamente de ese ataque y se lo devolvió. Ranma, al igual que Shinako, se recuperó rápido de ese ataque.

-¿¡Sabes el kashin tenshimanakaguriken!?-Dice Ranma con un cierto tono de sorpresa.

-¿Creías que era el único que podía?-Dice Shinako dándole un puñetazo en el estómago. Shampoo toma una de sus bomboris y trata de golpear a Shinako con ellos. Shinako, al darse cuenta de un punto que Shampoo no protege su cara por estar atacando, la golpea en la boca, haciéndola botar sangre.

Ranma se recupera del golpe, al igual que Shampoo.

Shinako va por Shampoo, pero esta fue más rápida y tira uno de sus bomboris. Shinako salta para esquivarlo, pero, al momento de estar en el aire, Shampoo tiró su otro bombori, el cual le dio en la cabeza, haciendo que cayera al suelo.

-¡Terminemos con esto! ¡Moko Takabisha!-Dice Ranma mientras hace su ataque que va dirigido a Shinako. Después de que el ataque hiciera contacto con la tierra, hubo una gran pantalla que no dejaba ver si Shinako seguía viva o no.

-Con Kaminari

-¡¿En dónde se habrá metido el baka de mi hermano?!- Se preguntaba Kaminari, ya frustrada porque no encontraba a Ranma.

En ese momento, sus dudas fueron aclaradas. Oyó un sonido similar al de una explosión y después se volteó para ver en donde fue y vio una gran cantidad de humo.

-De seguro está allí peleando.-Dice mientras se dirige a ese lugar.

-Con Ranma y Shampoo

Cuando por fin se fue el humo, pudieron ver que Shinako no se encontraba por ningún lado, lo cual significaba que ella había esquivado el Moko Takabisha. De pronto, sintieron una presencia atrás de ellos y se voltearon para ver quién era. Era Kaminari.

-Ranma, ¡por fin te encuentro!-Dice la recién llegada.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-El almuerzo está listo y tú no te aparecías por ningún lado así que me mandaron a MI a buscarte.

-Vaya,-dice una voz, los tres dirigen su mirada en donde proviene la voz y ven a Shinako.-veo que hay una invitada.

-Así que lo esquivaste ¿eh?-Le dice Ranma.- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Recuperé mi movilidad antes de que me llegara tu ataque y, dime, ¿Quién es la nueva?

Ranma abrió la boca para decir algo, pero su hermana fue más rápida.

-Mi nombre es Kaminari Saotome.

-Ya veo, otra Saotome. Bien, no tengo problemas para pelear contra los tres. Les ganaré fácilmente.-Dice Shinako.

-¿Así como estabas ganando solo contra Ranma y conmigo?-Le pregunta Shampoo con una sonrisa.

-Solo estaba calentando.-Se excusó Shinako.

-Ranma, ¿qué pasa aquí?- le pregunta, susurrando, Kaminari.

-Al parecer, esta mujer llamada Shinako, me quiere matar.-Le responde Ranma como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Ya veo, entonces no hay problema de que yo pelee ¿verdad?

-No, diviértete.-Dice él poniéndose en posición de combate.

Ranma le dirige una patada a la cabeza de Shinako, quién lo esquiva. Shampoo tira uno de sus bomboris, pero Shinako salta para esquivarlo. Kaminari saltó, alcanzó la altura en la que estaba Shinako y con sus dos manos juntas, cerradas, le dio un golpe en la cabeza, haciendo que sangrara.

-Ya me cansé.-Dice Shinako frustrada.-Ahora sí que los voy a matar a los tres.

-Shinako, no te emociones tanto, te dije que Ranma lo mato yo.-Dijo un hombre que acababa de aparecer. Es corpulento, de cabello negro, ojos de color zafiro, camisa china negra, pantalones chinos azules y zapatos chinos negros.- ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Ranma, Shampoo y ¿quién es la otra?

Los dos mencionados se sorprendieron. Nunca habían visto a ese hombre y el los llamaba por sus nombres.

-Ragnarok, ya era hora de que aparecieras. Tenía pensado matarlos a los tres. La otra, al parecer, es la hermana de Ranma, Kaminari Saotome.-Le dice Shinako.

-Bien. Todos los Saotome deben morir. Ya sabes que hacer.

-Sí.

Shinako se dirigió a una velocidad sorprendente hacía donde estaba Shampoo y la golpeó muy fuerte en el estómago haciendo que chocará con el muro que anteriormente Shinako había chocado y bota sangre.

-¡Shampoo!-Grita Ranma dirigiéndose hacia donde se encuentra Shampoo, pero, para su desgracia, de la nada apareció una gran barrera de Ki (de ancho y largo mide 17 metros) que le impedía ir hacia dónde se encontraba Shampoo.

-Lo siento Ranma pero tú tienes que pelear contra mí.-Le dice Ragnarok.

-¡Maldito! ¡Quita esta maldita barrera!-Dice Ranma frustrado.

-Hazme tu cambiar de opinión. Tengamos una pelea.

-Bien.

-Pero, Ranma, seamos corteses y dejemos que las chicas peleen primero ¿Quieres?

-¿Qué?

-¿Acaso creías que íbamos a pelear así por así? Pues no. Esto será como un torneo, pero, tendrás que eliminar a tu oponente. Dejemos que las chicas peleen primero.

Ranma no quería seguir discutiendo. Hablar con ese bastardo solo haría que su furia incrementara.

-Bien, como quieras.-Termina diciendo Ranma y que Shampoo está recuperada del golpe que había recibido. Eso fue un alivio para él.

Kaminari vs. Shinako

-Pagarás por haberme golpeado la cabeza. Te haré SUFRIR.- Le amenaza Shinako a Kaminari.

-Trata, si es que puedes.-Le dice Kaminari con una sonrisa arrogante.

Shinako se dirigió hacia Kaminari a una gran velocidad y dirigió una patada a la cabeza de su oponente. Kaminari, antes de que la parada de Shinako golpeara su cabeza, toma su pierna.

-Ahora te enseñaré porque mi nombre es Kaminari. ¡Denryu!-Dice Kaminari haciendo el ataque mencionado. Shinako sentía como si miles de agujas fueran colocadas al mismo tiempo en su pierna. Shinako, rápidamente, liberó su pierna del agarre de Kaminari.

-¡Maldita! ¡¿Qué demonios hiciste?!-Pregunta, frustrada, Shinako.

-Fácil. Todas las personas poseen electricidad estática en su cuerpo. Yo puedo amplificar o simplificar esa electricidad. Por eso, cuando te agarre la pierna, sentiste como si te enterraran agujas. Amplifique mi cantidad de electricidad al hacer contacto contigo y, como si fuera una corriente eléctrica de varios volteos, llegó a tu cuerpo provocando un gran dolor y…Si no hubieras quitado la pierna, pude haber hecho polvo tus tejidos.-Le explica Kaminari.

-¡Canalla!

-¿No atacarás? Bien, ¡entonces yo lo haré!

Kaminari se acercó hacia donde se encontraba Shinako y comenzó a lanzar una serie de golpes con sus puños.

-Necesito pensar en un ataque que la vaya a lastimar sin que me haga su Denryu. –Pensó Shinako mientras seguía esquivando los ataques de su oponente.

A Shinako rápidamente se le vino una idea a la cabeza. Le pegó con su puño a Kaminari en la boca cuando esta se descuidó. Kaminari se recuperó del ataque recibido y, en su boca, se podía ver sangre.

-Nada mal.-Le dice Kaminari a su rival limpiándose la sangre de su boca. Shinako solo esbozó una sonrisa arrogante.- ¿Por qué tan confiada?

-Porque ya sé cómo te puedo derrotar. ¡Moko Takabisha!-Dice Shinako haciendo el ataque mencionado.

Ranma se sorprendió. ¡Ahora resulta que también sabe el Moko Takabisha!

-¿Acaso ella sabe hacer todas mis técnicas?-Le pregunta Ranma a Ragnarok.

-Veo que no eres tan estúpido como pensé. Le dije que aprendiera todas tus técnicas para que hubiera un rival a tu nivel.

-¡Eres un maldito bastardo!-Dice Ranma alzando su puño listo para golpear la cara golpear la cara de Ragnarok.

-Tranquilo, Ranma. Cuando nos toque pelear a nosotros, podremos pelear a muerte.

Ranma baja su puño y decide quedarse tranquilo. Ragnarok tenía razón.

Bueno, volviendo con la batalla de Kaminari y Shinako.

Shinako utilizó el Moko Takabisha. Kaminari veía como ese ataque se dirigía hacia donde ella se encontraba.

-¡Kuso!-Pensó Kaminari.

Kaminari saltó a una gran altura (la suficiente para esquivar el ataque). El Moko Takabisha hizo contacto contra el suelo, lo que hizo una gran pantalla de humo.

-¡Erekutoro Ken!-Fue lo que se escuchó. Shinako alzó su mirada y vio a Kaminari con su puño, el cual se le podía notar la electricidad, levantado listo para golpearla la cara, ya que estaba en un buen ángulo. Al momento de caer, el ataque que dirigió Kaminari a la cabeza de Shinako fue esquivado por la anterior mencionada.

Kaminari siguió con su Erekutoro Ken, y esta vez iba a ser más fácil golpear a Shinako con ese ataque, ya que esta vez no estaba cayendo.

Kaminari se dirigió hacia donde estaba Shinako. Su puño iba dirigido a la cabeza de su oponente. Shinako reaccionó y se agachó, haciendo que Kaminari fallara su ataque. Aprovechando la posición en la que estaba, Shinako le dio un codazo en el estómago a Kaminari, haciendo que esta escupiera sangre.

Kaminari trata de levantarse.

-¡Ahora sí! ¡Muere! ¡Shishihokodan!-Dice Shinako con mucha ira y es que, su oponente, por más que ella la golpee, seguía viva. Kaminari, al parecer, es más resistente que un Nokia.

-¡Kuso!-Piensa la Saotome.

-¡Erekutorobimu!-Grita Kaminari alargando su brazo derecho. De su mano derecha, se comienza a acumular energía junto con electricidad a una gran velocidad y también a una gran cantidad y luego, lo dispara.

El Shishihokodan y el Erekutorobimu chocaron, haciendo una gran explosión y luego, una pantalla de humo.

Shinako esperó a que se fuera el humo. Cuando por fin se fue, pudo ver que Kaminari estaba cerca de ella con su puño listo para golpearla. Shinako iba a esquivar el golpe pero Kaminari fue más rápida y la golpeo en la cabeza. Shinako, por la fuerza del golpe, cayó en el suelo. Cuando se iba a parar, se dio cuenta de que no se podía mover.

-¡Mierda! ¡¿Por qué no me puedo mover?!-Pregunta Shinako.

-El golpe que te di tenía mucha cantidad de electricidad y, como fue en la cabeza, la electricidad llegó a tu cerebro, afectándolo.-Le explica Kaminari poniendo una mano en el pecho de su oponente.

-¿Qué harás?-Pregunta Shinako algo asustada.

-¡Denryu!-Dice Kaminari efectuando el ataque.

Esta vez, las ondas de electricidad fueron dirigidas al corazón de Shinako. Ella sentía como poco a poco su corazón dejaba de latir.

-¡Eres… una… maldita!-Logró decir Shinako. Ragnarok se acercó hacia donde se encontraba Shinako y le dijo:

-Shinako, me decepcionas. No pudiste lograrlo.

Shinako sintió una gran tristeza y sintió como de sus ojos salían lágrimas.

-¿Por qué, hermano? Siempre estuve contigo, aún después de no estar de acuerdo…-Fueron las últimas palabras de Shinako

**Continuará…**

**¿A qué se refiere Shinako con "Siempre estuve contigo, aún después de no estar de acuerdo…"?**

**¿En verdad Shinako y Ragnarok son hermanos?**

**¿Cuál es el motivo por el que Ragnarok quiere matar a los Saotome?**

**Significados:**

**Denryu: Corriente.**

**Shishihokodan: Rugido de león.**

**Moko Takabisha: Huracán del Tigre.**

**Tenshimanakaguriken: Truco de las castañas.**

**Erekutoro Ken: Electro puño.**

**Erekutorobimu: Electro rayo.**

**Kuso: Mierda.**

¡Después de varios días por fin pude actualizar! No pude anteriormente porque, al parecer, a mis profesores les encanta enviar investigaciones y tareas y, bueno…

En fin, el punto es que pude actualizar. Este es el capítulo más largo que he hecho, por ahora.

Sí, algunos me dirán por qué adelante demasiado la relación entre Ranma y Shampoo en los capítulos anteriores y, buenos, es que cuando lo iba a editar (porque me había dado cuenta de mi error), supe que el idiota de mi hermano lo había publicado T.T

Pero no se preocupen, más adelante habrá RanmaxShampoo (si es que logran vencer a Ragnarok)

Sí, Shinako murió y tengo pensado terminar el fic dentro de dos o tres capítulos más. También se preguntaran que significa Kaminari y también Shinako, pues, Kaminari significa diosa del trueno y Shinako significa niña fiel.

Bueno, dejen Reviews y nos leemos ^^


End file.
